Hoshi Rei
'''Hoshi Rei '''is a second year student in High hills. and the drummer of Bard's Havoc. she is a past member of the successful Idol Group "Blooming days" as their drummer. but a nefarious rumor caused her to leave. Hoshi is a blessed drummer, and can use any kind of drumming from powerful to finesse. Appearance Hoshi is a young girl with petite build, slightly below average height and average sized breasts Naturally a dark-brown haired girl. but due to the debacle she had dyed her hair to blonde with pink and blue streaks. she has medium length hair that reaches her top-mid back Her hair is long and pushed to have more volume, and has the blue streaks and ombre. same for goes for her fringe, that has steps wise swipe to the right with a section of it left in the middle, but slightly swept right as well. Her bangs reach her ears and are blue ombre'd as well. covering it She has an ahoge as well. a strand that bounces upwards tilting to the left with the pink streak and ombre. Hoshi in her casual attire is very extrovert. she wears a croptop blue shirt with a cheongsam like collar and a large circular keyhole that reveals her cleavage. there are times she'd even paint some shapes on her breasts but not always. she wears skinny super short jeans that reveal her slender legs, and ankle high socks with blundstone style shoes colored black. Her school's uniform consists of the second year's attire with thigh highs and ribbons adorning these stockings near the edge with a string. Hoshi has a tattoo on her hip of a large sakura flower. due to her school's policy it's hidden. even when swimming. Personality Hoshi is very forward with her emotions. She's willing to say what she thinks without considering the consequences of her words. She's very prideful of her talents and is willing to do anything to protect her pride. However, she does know when she takes things too far, even is she doesn't admit it. Due to her pride, she often wants to take a leadership role. Having lots of experience in the music industry, she feels that she knows best and will often push her ideas until everyone around her gives in. Although her personality can be very dominating, Hoshi does her best to be kind and supportive to her friends. She doesn't always know how to properly cheer people up, but she does her best to find a way anyways. Interactions Hoshi interacts with the following girls Trivia • Hoshi's name is Japanese. it commonly means a star. • She is an abandoned child. her parents abandoned her for some reason along with her sister Aoi. * Aoi and Hoshi are not related by blood, but Aoi took Hoshi's last name because she thought it sounded nice * Hoshi decided to keep her original last name because she felt it was the only thing she had to remind her of her biological parents. • Hoshi's behaviour is quite like an open book. she really doesn't mind telling sensitive details about herself. * Hoshi loves dying her hair and dyes it a different color each time her natural roots show.